


Chocolate kisses

by Mariposa_Moon



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hot Chocolate, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Making Out, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Smooching, Stress Relief, Threesome - F/F/M, Trans Alex, non-canon, trans!alex, whoops my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariposa_Moon/pseuds/Mariposa_Moon
Summary: A series of fanfics about Hannah, Alex and Jessica living together after everything that happened.(Yes this is the same fic were Hannah makes hot chocolate and cuddles with Jessica and Alex. Now it's a series).





	1. A cup of hot chocolate may take my worries away (but a kiss from you will cure any of my pains)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of things that Hannah has learned about her girlfriend throughout the years.
> 
> One of the most important things though? If she's upset, hot chocolate and cuddles is the way to go.

Hannah could tell that Jessica was annoying herself over something just by the way she had walked in. Maybe it was the way she had opened the door and hurried in like she was trying to escape the outside, maybe it was the way she had closed it with a little more force than necessary.  Maybe she could tell by how heavy her footsteps sounded and how she had practically thrown herself to the couch.

 

The point is, she was obviously upset, and Hannah didn't like that, so she quickly set up a few things and left some water boiling on the stove, then made her way to the living room to meet her grumpy girlfriend.

 

"What's got you so worked up, Jess?" She asked after greeting her with a peck on the lips, immediately taking a seat beside Jessica on the couch.

 

Jessica let out a frustrated sigh, and Hannah quickly placed a hand on her knee, drawing hearts over and over with her thumb on the tan skin to help her calm down.

 

Jessica smiled to herself when she noticed. It was the small details like this that made her love Hannah even more.

 

"My boss is being a jerk." The smiled turned into a scowl as she remembered the unpleasant experience.

 

Hannah wasn't surprised. It wasn't exactly the first time she had heard something like this. "Do I have to go bury the body or something? I'm totally down, just so you know." 

 

She smiled triumphantly when she saw the corner of Jessica's lips quirk up.

 

Jessica shook her head. "Not today, love. He just constantly contradicts himself and it's just so fucking frustrating? Like "Accommodate the clients, but don't give them what they want", what does that even mean?" She groaned with frustration as she ran her fingers through her hair, taking off the hair tie that was holding it into a tight bun. "And then- because I'm not a freaking mind reader you know?- then he gets mad when I don't do exactly what he wants, and he doesn't even know what he wants so it's like... What the fuck do I do?"

 

Hannah paused, looking at her girlfriend in awe. Both because damn, her girlfriend looked beautiful with her hair down, and also out of pure confusion. "Damn, that was two fucks in a row, you're pretty upset."

 

Jessica snorted. "No shit, Sherlock."

 

Hannah pouted and crossed her arms at Jessica's sarcasm. "Well, now you owe your girlfriend a kiss for being such a bitch."

 

"Babe, let's be honest, I would have to kiss every inch of your skin one hundred times if I had to do it every time I acted like a bitch." She leaned in, almost closing the gap between them. Hannah could only faintly feel the others girls lips over hers, and that frustrated her greatly. "Not that I would mind too much."

 

"You talk too much." Hannah complained, and put a hand on Jessica's neck to bring her closer before she could even think of a reply. The younger girl didn't struggle.

 

The kiss wasn't rough, but it wasn't exactly pure either. Jessica was quick to take dominance, and Hannah was happy to give it to her, opening her lips so the girl could slide her tongue past them.

 

Things started getting heated when Jessica bit her lip lightly, provoking small, unintended moan from Hannah, which seemed to encourage Jessica even further, as she placed her hands on the girls back, and then her hips, and then...

 

Hannah broke the kiss, biting her lip as she looked at Jessica. The girl's eyes were filled with lust and confusion, and her lips looked practically chewable, since they were so  red and plump from their heavy make out session. It took all of her inner strength not to dive right back into the action. She hadn't even noticed she was know laying down with Jessica above her.

 

"I left the stupid oven on."  Hannah breathed out, regretting the life choices that led her to this moment. Why had she left the oven on?

 

Jessica nodded slowly, and stood up from her position right above Hannah, which allowed the green eyed girl to start thinking clearly again.

 

"Well damn, go turn it off." Jessica said, when she saw that the girl was still staring at her. She knew that stare, and if she didn't do something soon she wasn't going to stop herself anymore, possibility of burning down their apartment be damned.

 

Hannah nodded and went to to finish the hot chocolate she was making since she was already there. Just as she was adding the finishing touches, the door opened again, and a frustrated looking Alex walked in.

 

"Male!" They both greeted, as Hannah quickly made another cup, this one with extra marshmallows and whipped cream, and made her way to the living room balancing the three beverages.

 

"Careful." Alex whispered, taking one of them and lightly kissing her on the cheek.

 

"Don't tell me you had a bad day too." Hannah asked as she gave Jessica her own cup.

 

"Eh, kinda." Alex muttered, lowering his gaze to his cup.

 

That was Alex's anger for you. Whereas Jessica was all about stomping and making her feelings known, Alex preferred to be quite about them and gave no one notice.

 

Sadly for him, Hannah was just too damn good at reading other people. Especially the ones that she loved so much. "C'mon Blondie, we've got a cuddle rant session going on."

 

Alex nodded, taking a seat next to Jessica. Hannah sat right beside him.

 

And as they drank their hot chocolate together, listening to Alex's experience (who took a bit of convincing to finally tell what was going on with him, which involved some kissing stealing and other forms of coaxing) Hannah couldn't help but remember of the days where they would do this exact same thing at Monet's.

 

Back then, those moments would be everything to her. With everything else going on they would be the only relief she ever got from her constantly spinning right.

 

How could she not fall in love with them, when they were practically all she had?

 

As Alex finally finished explaining what got him so worked up, Hannah put her hand on the table, right in between their three cups of hot chocolate.

 

Her gaze was intended to be serious as she locked eyes with them, but her lips turned into a smirk as the next word left her mouth.

 

"FML?"

 

Both of her partners looked at each other and smiled at each other because of her antics. Jessica was the first one to break away and look at her, her eyes still shining with amusement as her hand took place above hers.

 

"FML."

 

"FML forever." Alex said, putting his hand on top.

 

"We promised it then, we're promising it now, but I can only hope it turns out to be true." Hannah voice lowered, still not really used to showing vulnerability. None of them were, really. Maybe that's why they stuck together. They knew how scary it was to face life by yourself.

 

"I love you." She confessed, tightly gripping the hands above hers. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

 

"I'd probably be...well, you know where." They both nodded silently. It wasn't exactly a secret the fact that both him and Hannah hadn't quitevbeen in the right state of mind back when they first met. Luckily, Jessica and Clay had noticed just how bad it was before she could really do anything. But Alex... He almost did it. Theybhad almostvlost him. And neither Hannah nor Jessica can forget those today's they spent on the hospitals, waiting to see if he would make it.

 

A few days later he was able to go home they had confessed everything to each other, because before that they hadn't realized just how real the possibility of loosing each other was.

 

Those were some dark days for all of them, but it was because of that that they had finally been brave enough to say what they really felt.

 

"I guess living with you females is worth it after all." He joked, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't really work. "Alright, shouldn't have brought that up. But I'm here, guys. I'm here and I'm yours and you're mine." He sighed, placing and arm around each of them. "And I'm never leaving, okay? It's not so easy to rid yourselves of me anymore." He gave each of them a kiss.

 

They tasted like the chocolate they keep making promises over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know I love me some polyamory, so of course I ship these three together. These three are my babies and deserve all the best things in the world.
> 
> Also, does this ship have a name yet? Can I call the shots and call it FML? Jannahlex? Jalexannah?


	2. I found you tangled in my dream catcher this morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Saturday morning with the FML trio.  
> Warning: Includes sleepy touches, morning kisses, sudden crying and lots of love and cuddles!

Jessica's eyes were closed, and she stubbornly refused to open them even though she knew she was already awake and that it was too late for her to go back to sleep, at least if the sun that was hitting her skin and making her uncomfortably warm was anything to go by.

 

The bed was too comfortable to get up, and even though she was seriously hating the sun right now that fucking piece of sh- there were arms around her waist and hair on her face and legs tangled with her own. And yeah, it really wasn't the best position to be in, but she wouldn't change her partners for anything, and she never complained, rather smuggling closer to the first body she could find and trying to re-enter dreamland yet again.

 

Sadly, it didn't work, and so Jessica took in a deep breath and surrendered, finally opening her eyes, then cursing out loud as the harsh difference in light made her close them immediately, throwing an arm over them to shield them better.

 

"Fucking hell." She muttered. She wasn't really waiting for a response, because as far as she knew her partners were asleep, but she heard a light chuckle, and the deepness of the voice told her exactly who it was.

 

"The fuck do you think it's funny, Standall?" She hissed quietly, pretending to be upset while she took her arm off her face to give him a death glare. She knew she made a mistake as soon as she saw his deep blue eyes though, because Alex was just so fucking handsome and she loved him so much and how did she think she could ever act upset when he was looking at her like that?

 

The corner of Jessica's lips were slowly going up, she knew that, but she tried her hardest to not break her façade. "Do you enjoy my suffering?"

 

Alex shook his head, his short hair barely going over his eyes now, and Jessica sighed because he had changed so much ever since she first met him. His voice was deeper, thanks to the pills he was finally able to afford, and the scars in his chest (which only she and Hannah knew of) were replacing the binder he used to wear when they had started dating. But still, she loved him all the same. 

 

"Don't wake her up just yet. She stayed up all night studying." He whispered, changing topics and pointing at their girlfriend who was currently cuddling Jessica's side as if her life depended on it. Jessica had the need to sigh all over again, not unlike a lovestruck teenager, mostly because she was so in love with the both of them that she thought she might burst and it was so painful to love them so much, but it was also so damn worth it.

 

"I really fucking hate my boss." She whispered. Alex hummed in agreement as he carefully scooted closer to her and dropped an arm around her and Hannah.

 

Lately it had become normal for her to get home later than intended, and most of the time their partners were both already asleep by the the she got home. She usually consoled herself over the fact that at least they had each other's company, but she couldn't help but want to be there with them as well.

 

"Look at her." Alex voice was so faint now that she had to strain to hear him. "What did we ever do to deserve her?"

 

Jessica had gone over the question over a hundred times in her head as their relationship progressed, And yet she hadn't been able to come up with an answer. They had been so awful to Hannah, and yet she loved them just as much as they loved her. It didn't make any sense. Not that either of them were complaining.

 

"Guess we'll never know."

 

Hannah's head was pressed against her breast, but she honestly didn't mind at all. Though what she did mind a little bit was the mess of hair on Hannah's head that managed to tickle her nose every now and then. Alex told her not to wake her up though, so she didn't move. Just stared at the girl hugging her body and looking so frail and delicate.

 

Most of the time she tried to not think about stuff like that, but apparently this was one of those days were she did, because Hannah was strong in so many senses, but she was also fragile in many others and it hurt her. It hurt to remember that before they came together as one Jessica was so scared of being back stabbed that she betrayed her best friend instead. She would never forget that afternoon at Monet's, that slap, but what haunted her the most was the look that Hannah gave her afterwards, that sad and resigned look, as if it was only natural for people to turn their backs on her and break her.

 

Jessica blinked back the tears, not daring to let them fall because really, all of that happened years ago and Hannah already forgave her so it was supposed to be OK. It was all over.

 

(It wasn't alright at all, because she had yet to forgive herself, and she didn't think she ever would. Not that she would tell Alex or Hannah about that).

 

Sometime while she was wallowing in self-disgust and regret, Alex had started drawing circles on her shoulder. Jessica looked up at him, and she saw a sad smile on his lips. Jessica dragged a hand over his jaw, noticing how it seemed more prominent and defined now.

 

"Sometimes I think all of this is a dream." she confessed. "That one day I'll wake up and you'll both be gone. That-" she swallowed, suddenly noticing how heavy her throat felt. Her eyes were stinging a bit too, and she knew she looked as if she was ready to cry. "Sometimes I wonder what I would have done if I had lost you both." She dragged her nails against Alex's scalp, where he still had a scar to remind them how real the possibility of loosing him had been. Her gaze dropped to Hannah's forearms. She could clearly see at least one of them, and there was a scar so deep and large that went from the very start of her wrist to just a few centimeters before the internal side of her elbow.

 

A sob wracked through her body before she could stop it, and she quickly covered her mouth to stop, but it was useless. Tears were falling down her cheeks now as more sobs cane against her will. Alex looked at her with alarmed eyes, and she felt guilty because she wasn't supposed to scare him like this, she wasn't to break down. She was supposed to stay strong for the three of them.

 

Hannah had woken up now because of her crying, and after she took a couple of seconds to fully wake up, her eyes widened just like Alex's, and her arms immediately wrapped around her.

 

"Jessie, Babe. What's wrong?" Hannah asked, voice still hoarse with sleep. It made Jessica cry even harder, because she not only managed to worry Alex, but she also woke up Hannah and scare her. So much for being a good girlfriend.

 

At the lack of verbal answer, Hannah hugged her even tighter, mumbling how they are there for her and that they will never leave, all the while she shared worried looks with Alex, who opted to draw soothing circles on Jessica's thigh and shoulder.

 

Eventually, Jessica calmed down, and she covered her face with her hands to wipe the tears away, muttering how sorry she was for making such a scene, to which they both assured her repeatedly that it was fine and that she didn't need to apologize.

 

"I'm sorry. I just-" Jessica cringed at how strained her voice sounded from the crying. "I'm sorry."

 

"It's fine, love." Alex pressed a kiss to her shoulder and Hannah did the same on her forehead. "We love you. It's okay."

 

They both knew she didn't want to talk about it or she would have already done so, and since they kind of already knew why she started crying, they made the unspoken decision to drop the topic, choosing instead to hold each other for a few minutes as the waters settled down.

 

Alex broke the silence. "Who wants some breakfast, hmm?"

 

"I was hoping you would say that." Hannah smiled, patting her stomach. "I'm dying over here!"

 

"You literally just woke up." Alex retorted, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "We really need to brush our teeth first though. I wanna kiss you both." He said, standing up and walking to the bathroom.

 

Hannah stretched, trying to stifle a yawn to no avail, and since yawns were contagious it made Jessica yawn as well."Someone who would truly loved me would kiss me even with morning breath, don't you think?"

 

"Get a better boyfriend then!" He shouted from the restroom, making Hannah laugh. Jessica delighted in the sound, and pressed a kiss to Hannah's nose.

 

"You're so cute." She stated, and then she grabbed Hannah's hand. "C'mon. Alex isn't the only one who wants some kisses."

 

They went to the small bathroom, and it was no surprise how cramped it became now that the three of them were there, but they were used to it, so it was easy to wiggle between the bodies as they did their own thing. Jessica went back to their room briefly with a toothbrush in hand and quickly took two of Alex's oversized t-shirts with her, back from when he was still in high school. She quickly threw one over her head, and it reached half of her thighs. The other one she gave Alex, because even though he liked to sleep shirtless now that it was summer he still wasn't entirely comfortable walking around the house with his chest scars still so clearly visible. He kissed her cheek to thank her and put it on as Jessica finished flossing.

 

Hannah was behind her brushing her hair on the mirror, which she was starting to grow out again and was already reaching below her shoulders. It reminded Jessica of the first time she met her, but she knew she wasn't staring at the same girl that Mrs. Antilly had introduced her to all those years ago.

 

~FLASHBACK~

 

Was... Was this woman serious? Was she seriously assigning her a friend, for god's sake? Where had she got this stupid idea from?

 

Those were the questions that went through her mind as Mrs. Antilly expressed her desire for them to "have a friendly face in the crowd to smile at".

 

"Mrs. Antilly, I'm sure Hillary is awesome, but-" It was impossible for her to have mistaken Hannah's name, but she had obviously done it on purpose to spite the woman and make her realize how stupid this really was. Hannah seemed to realize this as well.

 

"No, if we're gonna be great friends you should probably know my name is Hannah."

 

In that moment, she had looked at the girl, at the playfulness hidden behind a serious exterior, and she knew that she could have some fun with this.

 

"What did I call you?"

 

"Hillary."

 

"And that's not your name?"

 

"No, Hannah."

 

"Well, crap. I already got your best friend necklace engraved with Hillary." Jessica kept her pocker face on, but a smile almost slipped as she continued to bicker with Hannah. She barely knew the girl, but she definitely liked her. And plus, the look on Mrs. Antilly's face was priceless. She wished she had a camera.

 

"Are there any students named Hillary we could set up with Jennifer?"

 

"Jessica."

 

"Right, sorry. Jezebel."

 

"No problem, Harriet."

 

"Oh, can I actually get a Jezebel? She'd be an amazing friend!" Finally, Jessica couldn't contain her smirk anymore as she watched the confused expression on Mrs. Antilly's face, who nervously laughed as she watched the interaction between the two girls.

 

"See? See the senses of humour on you two. It's a perfect match!" The woman mused. Hannah and Jessica looked at each other with sarcastic smiles on their faces.

 

"Yup."

 

"Clearly."

 

Later that day, Hannah had approached get from behind, and while they had continued their dry jokes, Jessica couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect of spending time with Hannah, so she invited her to Monet's.

 

It was the start of a great friendship. But it wasn't until a week later or so, when lonely boy sat a few tables away from them,that they finally become whole. At first she thought he was a weirdo, but she came to realize he was actually a great dude, and so he was quickly incorporated in their friendship.

 

And thus they're relationship had started.

 

~END OF FLASHBACK~

 

"Yo, Jess. You done yet?"

 

Jessica snapped out of her memories, and smiled fondly at the girl in from of her. She took a couple if steps forward and erased any distances between them as she kissed the girl she lived so dearly. Hannah responded just as eagerly, placing a hand on Jessica's neck to deepen the kiss. And although all they tasted was mint and toothpaste, it didn't discourage them in the slightest.

 

They came apart once the need for air became too much, but still kept their foreheads together. Hannah's cheeks were flushed and her pupils were dilated as she stated into Jessica's own pair.

 

"I love you." Jessica said, pecking her on the lips, which made Hannah's break into a smile.

 

"I love you too."

 

They went to the living room holding hands and with goofy smiles on their faces. Alex snorted as he looked at them, since he had been preparing breakfast on his own for at least fifteen minutes.

 

"So that's what took you so long?"

 

Hannah blushed as Jessica nodded proudly. The smaller girl skipped towards Alex's with puckered lips.

 

"Now it's your turn." She declared, and Alex didn't waste anytime before claiming those lips as his.

 

They broke apart, and Jessica went to the fridge to get some juice whilst Hannah and Alex kissed.

 

They made breakfast and sang together (well, she and Alex cooked while Hannah sang perfectly in tune, since she was horrible with the kitchen). They kissed and hugged every now and then, perfectly content woth just spent a quiet morning together, and Jessica could practically feel her heart swell witch each touch she shared with her partners.

 

She wouldn't change this mornings for anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta admit I love these three so much ahhh they're so cute together. I'm probably going to be writing more of them.


End file.
